LPS High
by WinterFairy209
Summary: The littlest pet shop crew is back in a all new setting! What kind of wacky adventures will they be getting into without Blythe to rein them in?
1. The Day Before

**_Author's Note: Hey! Even though most of you will skip over this, I decided to type this for those who do read. These fic sat around in my folders for a while and was actually the first idea I had ever had for a fanfic. I dug it up and was surprised on how well it conveyed the tone I wanted for this one, so I though there'd be no harm in posting it. BTW: I will try to continue you it._**

* * *

In elementary school, the main group consisted of Pepper, Sunil, Vinnie, Zoe and Minka. When they were very young they were also very hyperactive and their main diet mostly consisted of sugar. They bounced off the walls of their classrooms and teachers who had them traded Advils all day. Their first grade teacher had the luck to get all of them in her class. She quit after three days.

In middle school, Russell joined the gang as a transfer student from another district. He balanced the group's own eccentrics with his uptight personality and allowed the rest of them to mature while allowing him to loosen up a little.

Middle school also brought strange feelings and hormones. Zoe was known to "fall in love" once or twice a month. The group could never reach through to her to talk her out of it, she always learned the hard way. Once in seventh grade, she dated a guy for three months before realizing he was a mime. Who didn't talk to her or anyone else. And that he never understood a word she said the entire time. Everybody warned her that the mime who only understood French and never knew when to break character wasn't the best person to pursue a serious romantic relationship with. But Zoe said they had a "bond that didn't need words to make it stronger". She learned.

In eighth grade, the group's last new addition came to the school, Penny Ling. She was a sweet girl with undeniable charisma. She even won "Most Adorable Person" in the yearbook. Zoe was pretty sour until she learned she won "Most Fabulous Superstar". It was a write in vote, and she campaigned.

After Penny Ling's arrival and subsequently becoming a member of the group, a new club formed, known as P.O.P.L.S., The Protection of Penny Ling Service. Or as the rest of the eighth grade boys called them, D.R.O.D.L.D., Determined to Ruin Our Dating Lives Dorks. Eighth grade boys weren't particularly known for their cleverness. Pepper was quoted to say, "I could have come up with a better name blindfolded in a barrel of monkeys, but did they ask me? Nooo!"

The service was formed after one of Penny Ling's boyfriend turned to only be dating her to get some "photos" which he thankfully didn't. Penny Ling was so upset that she holed herself up in her room and didn't come out for a week. But the group did hear rumors about flooding in an apartment building and chocolate shortages in the city, so she was with them in spirit.

Then summer came and went and wasn't very eventful with a few exceptions including the waterslide incident:

* * *

 _"_ _People should really put out signs if they don't want three people on a waterslide at once," Vinnie quipped in the emergency room._

 _Needless to say anybody without a broken arm smacked him._

* * *

 **The Hospital Incident:**

* * *

 _"_ _Doctor!" A nurse exclaimed, "This women is about to deliver three lives into the world, we need assistance!"_

 _"_ _Uh, wrong room?" Minka nervously chuckled, wearing a set of shrubs._

 _"_ _Maybe, playing dress up in a random set of doctor clothes wasn't my best idea?" Minka thought._

 _A doctor then bursted to a room in heart boxers._

 _"_ _Sorry I'm late Nurse Sara" The doctor apologized._

 _"_ _I just couldn't find my-. Why are you wearing my clothes?" He asked Minka._

 _"_ _Uh, Bananas!" Minka screamed and then fled._

* * *

And **The lemonade disaster:**

* * *

 _"My lemonade!" Pepper said._

 _"No my lemonade!" Vinnie argued back._

 _Pepper and Vinnie were currently in the lemonade tug-of-war of the century. Okay, the only lemonade tug-of-war of the century._

 _"Would you guys shut up about the stupid lemonade!" Minka hollered, causing them to spill the lemonade all over the poor girl running the lemonade stand. Permanent scarring was the best they could wish for._

* * *

That brings us to present day, the day before freshman year.

* * *

 _\- Sunil's House -_

* * *

Sunil's house was a sizable condo, perfect for his family of 3. Though it looked inexpensive on the outside, inside it was filled with beautiful figurines, vases, and elaborate, hand stitched carpets. His parents Riya and Aditya Nevla, were Indian immigrants, and successful doctors. Aditya was an ER doctor who came to America for college. He met his wife Riya, a pediatric doctor, in college and they bonded over their love for the medical arts and being a couple of the few Indians in the college.

Sunil's room was neat and consisted of a bunk bed (when Sunil outgrew his bed, his parents decided to get a bunk bed since Vinnie practically lived there anyway) a desk, dresser, and TV. Along with it were multiple books, mostly on magic, magic props, a high-tech computer and brochures for medical colleges (His parents hoped Sunil would continue the family legacy as a doctor. Passionately.)

In this room there was a moping Vinnie.

"Why does school have to start NOW!" Vinnie moaned. "I was just getting my summer groove on!".

Blissfully he performed the Egyptian hand dance, thinking what he'd do if he had one last day of Summer, oddly enough to the tune of The Emperor's New Groove. This behavior caused Sunil to raise a quizzical eyebrow causing Vinnie to stop and go back to whining.

His concentration on moaning enough so the clock would eventually go backwards was broken, when he noticed his blue-haired friend was not worrying.

"Dude, anything wrong. You seem... relaxed," Vinnie observed.

Indeed his friend was pretty "chill", which would creep any of the other five out.

"You see Vinnie, I am starting a new era. An era of calmness. I will no longer be the worrier Sunil I was, now I am chill Sunil," Sunil said, with all the certainty he could muster. This transformation had apparently been decided this morning after Honey Oats and an on the phone talk with his sophomore cousin Shrakuh. Strangely it had a calming effect instead of the usual worrying one.

"Well, no need to burst your 'bubble of calmness '," Vinnie said fully intending to burst his bubble, "But there's a huge, hairy, spider on your shoulder".

"Ah, Vinnie. The old Sunil would have fallen for that, but the new Sunil would never-"

In that moment Sunil saw a big brown, hairy spider land on his shoulder. And in that moment Vinnie knew he would never hear the same way again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Sunil screeched.

Windows breaked, buildings shook, and anyone in a five mile radius covered their ears. And as soon as it started it stopped, yet Sunil still looked as he was screaming. And the barking of every dog in a five mile radius started.

Vinnie simply shrugged, grabbed a glass, and captured the spider. He knew Al, his pet lizard would love the treat. Even though his friends teased him, he simply loved reptiles. Almost as if he was born one in another life.

Quickly shaking the ridiculous thought from his head, he headed for the door with his usual suave. And also with his usual suave he bumped his head on the wall next on to door. Rubbing his head, he had a thought. Usually he would ignore this, but he thought this would be particularly gratifying. Grabbing a post-it-note from Sunil's desk, he quickly scribbled something on it and placed it on his best friend's forehead.

* * *

 _\- 15 minutes later -  
_

* * *

Sunil had finally regained his senses and noticed the note on his head. Reading the note, he grumbled regarding his friends audacity, he quickly crumpled it up and threw it in his trash can.

 _"I told you so"_ Read the note.

* * *

 _-Meanwhile at Zoe's House-  
_

* * *

Zoe's house was perfect to be the gang's ideal hangout, after the café, a café/recreational space that used to be a daycare, which the gang attended.  
Zoe's house was a grand Victorian, with vast space for the family of 4. Her parents, John and Clarissa Trent are rich accountants who encouraged Zoe to pursue singing. She had a 13 year old sister named Gail, who was full of flair.  
Zoe's own room was a typical princess set up, with a flat screen TV, a laptop, a four poster bed, and pictures of various pop stars. Her music equipment was in her recording studio, which was an advantage of having rich parents and leftover rooms.

All the girls were in Zoe's room, talking about school.

"I'm just so nervous! What if they don't like my jokes, my clothes, my hair! I knew that this skunk stripe was a curse from birth!" Pepper fretted.

She started biting her newly manicured nails until Zoe threw her 'I slaved away for two  
hours on those nails and this is what you do' glare at her. She sent her 'I'm sorry it's just the first day of school tomorrow' puppy dog eyes. Pepper had about as many puppy dog eyes for Zoe's glares, though none held a candle to Zoe's 'please' puppy dog eyes.

"Pepper, chill. I'm sure whoever they are will love you. Plus you sweat when you get nervous and it smells. A LOT," Zoe said, waving her hand in front of her nose as she could smell it already. "And stinking up the school isn't the best way to fit in. "

"Yeah, don't worry Pepper. I don't know about you guys but I'm so excited because-"

"Buttercream is returning from cupcake camp. We know, Minka." The rest of the girls chorused.

Buttercream was an eccentric cooking nut who was was a close friend of the girls. She had spent most of the summer at an exclusive pastry camp, and though none of them would admit, her absence had certainly diminished the level of craziness around them and they quite liked that.

"I know! My partner in crazy she-nan-a-gains has finally returned from her trip," Minka exclaimed, swinging on Zoe's balcony swing. She then turned herself upside down and chomped down on a banana, splattering banana goo all over herself. Zoey gave a little sound of disgust for this new mess.

"I think I will call this masterpiece made entirely of banana, banana goo," Minka dictated.

"I hope she brings back more of her delicious cupcakes!" Penny Ling drooled, already dreaming of the treats.

"Penny Ling, let's get back on track," Zoey said, eager to discuss their first day of high school.

"Yeah, like how I'll fall down to the bottom of the social ladder the minute I step in the school and make a fool of myself." Pepper moaned, nervously twirling and chewing on her ponytail. She stopped soon realizing she was not ready for another one of Zoe's glares.

"Well if you get plummeted down to the bottom of the social ladder, so will I." Penny proclaimed proudly in a moment of sister solitude.

"Like that will happen, you'll probably walk into that school and get a dozen roses," Pepper said.

"Oh, come on guys. When has that ever happened?"

"Last year, first day of school, Valentine's Day, Christmas, every other week." Zoey said, recounting the hundreds of petals she saw every time she walked into Penny Ling's house.

Before the girls could continue their conversation Minka interrupted, " Girls, my mom just texted me. Sleepover is a go! She's bringing my stuff over in a half an hour. And I have "High School Musical" original, one and two. Let's watch them!"

"Alright!" The girls exclaimed and exchanged high-fives.

"I'll make the popcorn!" Penny Ling volunteered.

"Okay just don't eat it all!" Pepper teased.

"I won't," replied Penny brightly. "It'll be nice to get our minds off of school."

"Yeah, I mean who's excited about school?" Zoe asked. And the girls headed off to the kitchen to make popcorn.

* * *

 _\- Meanwhile at Russell's house -_

* * *

"48, 49, 50! 50 perfectly sharpened pencils!" Russell exclaimed.

 _"_ _I spent all spent all day preparing for school. Right down to the meals!"_ Russel thought proudly.

He had specifically asked his Grandmother to prepare a meal that helps produce melatonin for an easy night's rest. He also packed his lunch for tomorrow.

 _"_ _No more crappy cafeteria food for me! Well not on the first day at least,"_ He reflected. Then he went to bed at exactly 9:30. Tomorrow was a special day and he needed his 9 hours of sleep!

Russell had no idea what was coming up next.


	2. Welcome to Downtown City High: Part 1

**_Author's Note: Yay! An update! Sorry for the procrastination! In response to Briar 4, first of all yes, more than just the main cast of pets will show up! And second of all, I kinda thought up this story before season 4 came out, so I imagined Russell living with his grandma (and mom)because his owner is elderly. But, why I don't think Jerry will live Russell, I always imagined him and Russell's mother had a divorce, and he will be in the story, but not right at this moment in time. Now onto the story!_**

* * *

Sunil stood alone in front of Downtown City High. He had carpooled with Shahrukh, and the older boy had football practice, so Sunil was the first one of his friends to arrive.

He ran a hand through his hair, worryingly. Why him? Couldn't it have been Vinnie or Zoe to arrive first, someone more social?

He sat on one of the benches set outside of the school, and started reading a book on magic, wrinkling the cream-colored shirt and brown slacks his mother forced him to wear, so he could "look decent".

A couple of junior girls, arriving early for Choir practice, passed by him with giggles and whispers, most likely about "Shahrukh's geek cousin" and Sunil tensed up. But he couldn't help but blush at the one in the center of the group, a blonde with a chic bob.

* * *

 _30 minutes later…_

* * *

Vinnie walked up to Sunil, his green hair slicked back by gallons of hair gel and wearing a green shirt with the collar popped and black skinny jeans.

He attempted to slide onto the bench Sunil was sitting on, but only got about half-way before he had to resort to scooting.

"Vinnie, what are you wearing? You look ridiculous!"

"No, I don't. I'm looking fly, baby."

"Vinnie, who is this 'baby' you're referring to? And did you watch those 80s movies again? I told you they aren't realistic to real-life!"

"No, pssh! Why would you think that Sunil?" Vinnie said, pulling out a pair of black sunglasses. "And when we have to defeat the evil space aliens in a dance-off, you'll thank me."

"Where did you get those sunglasses? Its overcast, why do you even need them?"

"You always need sunglasses, Sunil. Always."

The boy's bickering was interrupted but Penny Ling's cheerful "Hi!" As she wandered over to where the two boys sat.

"Ah, Penny Ling, looking cute as always," Sunil complimented.

"Yeah, you look pretty," Vinnie agreed, not as articulate.

"Aww, stop it," Penny protested, enjoying the attention.

"No, no, no you look adorable," Sunil insisted.

"Adoring Penny Ling as always Sunil?" Pepper asked, sliding onto the bench after noticing her friends there.

"You know that I'm just being a supportive friend, Pepper."

"Yada, yada, yada," Pepper complained. "Now can somebody help me find my locker, because you guys know I'm fickle with maps."

* * *

The gang soon found out that Pepper's locker was situated snugly between the science and art rooms, and after Sunil, Vinnie and Penny-Ling decided to skip their going to their lockers since it was only the first day of school, went there.

"How much perfume do you need?" Vinnie asked as he watched Pepper unload bottles of her signature scent, peppermint. With a name like hers, it was all she could do but love the scent.

"C'mon you guys," Penny-Ling whispered after Pepper decided to ignore Vinnie's question. "You remember her. Gland. Problem."

"Oh, right!" Vinnie exclaimed. "She sweats!"

In an amazing moment of psychic connection, Sunil and Penny-Ling managed to both groan and face-palm at the same time.

* * *

Penny-Ling, Pepper, Vinnie and Sunil were soon disturbed when Minka ran out of the art room, her hair in its signature pink tails and wearing a paint-splattered smock.

"Hey guys!" She cheered. "You're finally here! I was getting so _bored_ without my favorite people!"

"Minka!" Sunil exclaimed. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. 45 minutes maybe?"

Sunil groaned. "Great. I had to sit there in loneliness while one of my best friends was within 20 yards of me!"

"Aww, I'm one of your best friends?"

"Well, duh, Minka," Pepper said. "We only hang out, like, every day!"

"Still," Minka hummed. "It's nice to know."

"So all we need now is Zoe and Russell," Penny-Ling recounted. "And then we could finally hang out all together like high-school freshman!"

"I'm surprised Russell isn't here yet," Pepper said. "Thought he might have wanted to join his nerd squad for their meeting on isosceles triangles."

"Hey," A voice interjected. "I've told you Pepper, Downtown City Math Club High School Division is very hard to get into, and it's very prestigious. Besides, we have meetings on Wednesdays."

Russell walked up, his orange and brown hair sticking up regardless to what he does to it and wearing a white shirt with brown slacks and an orange tie. Almost everybody in the gang needed to hold a snicker, except Vinnie, who didn't even bother.

"Ha!" Vinnie laughed. "You're dressed worst that Sunil over here!"

"Vinnie! I told you my Mom made me wear this yesterday!"

"Russell," Pepper sighed. "Are you seriously wearing a tie?"

"Yes," Russell said, nervously fiddling with his tie. "What? Is there something wrong with my outfit?"

"No!" Penny Ling rushed to reassure him. "You look fine Russell."

"Thanks, Penny Lin- wait. Are you lying?"

"No!" Penny Ling said nervously.

"…"

"So," Minka said awkwardly. "Where's Zoe?"

"I don't know," Russell replied, before checking his watch. "But if she isn't here is approximately 5 minutes and 43 seconds she'll be late."

* * *

 _Approximately 5 minutes and 43 seconds later…_

* * *

As the bell rang, Zoe walked into the school. She had her purple and pink-striped hair worn "casually messy" a do that was supposed to look like it was put together in five minutes, but actually took hours. After entering the school, she leaned against the wall, taking selfies to "memorialize the moment".

"Pose, pose and pose!" She exclaimed. When she finished the group approached her.

"Zoey, why are you so late?" Pepper complained.

"Fashionably late, hon. You can't be 'in' and on time too." Zoe said, pursing her lips to take another photo.

"And what did you do to your skin!" Penny Ling exclaimed, rushing over to grab her arm like it was a fallen war victim.

"Spray-tan," Zoe answered, indifferent to Penny-Ling's worry.

"What, did you get it from a clown?" Pepper asked.

"Pepper!" Both Penny Ling and Zoe exclaimed.

"What? It's true!"

True, Zoe's skin was a hideously bright orange, but nobody else but Pepper would admit it.

"I'm sorry if I wanted tan skin for the first day of school," Zoe cried. "But you can't just get a natural one with all these clouds!"

Zoey marched off in the direction of the bathroom, unaware she was most likely going to be really, really late.

"Is she PMS-ing?" Vinnie asked.

"Vinnie! You can't just ask that!" Pepper said, disgusted.

"Why not?"

Pepper paused for a moment before declaring, "Well, you just can't!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: So I decided to split the first day into multiple parts, this part being the arrival. Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
